mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruben Grabowski
General Info (Personality, appearance etc. Are yet to come) Race: Human Height: 1.75m (5.75 feet) Gender: Male Age: 23 Alignment: Independant, leaning somewhat to the Order side. Campfire Talk Sitting near a campfire having settled down for the night Ruben was asked about his lifestory by a fellow trader accompanying him. '' "My story huh..? Well, i'll try and keep myself from getting it too long, it's getting late. Anyway... I was born in a rather small town called Willemsburg located in a wide bufferzone between monster infested lands and the Order. The town's community was unique as the sense of indenpence was strong, verry few worshipped gods, monsters weren't welcome and we mostly kept to ourselves with the exception of a caravan arriving twice a year to buy the surpluss of each season's harvest. Growing up in such an atmosphere as a farmer's son caused my curiosity to grow with each year to the outside world. Which resulted in me wanting to become a travelling trader like the poeple of the caravan. Fast forward to the age of nineteen where I gathered up enough information through the years regarding the sustaining yourself as a trader. I took my part of my families savings, bought two horses from the local stable, constructed a wagon with the help of my father who was proud of me taking this risky initiative to move out on my own... It certainly wasn't easy at first but here I am..." '''Personality' Individualist: Ruben as a person always follows his own will not obeying any authority unless he deems it to be worth following. Not following a rule because of the fact that is a rule. Curious/Nomadic: Having been confined to his home town and the area surrounding it until the age of 19 he is curious about the world and eager to explore it. He also is hesitant to settle down in one location as he beleives that one's life is too short to do so. Views ''' '''Religion: Ruben is hesitant to worship any deity as this doesn't render him responsible for his own deeds and confines him within the rules of said deity. With that also having mistrust towards gods as he sees no logical reason for gods to help their followers other than for their own amusement and using them as puppets to simply play with. Monsters: Ruben is warry of Monsters due to never having actualy seen one in person thus unsure of their nature also deu to the many stories the local townsfolk had in trading locations he visited, ranging from kidnapping rapists to viscious mankillers. Appearance Ruben has brown messy hair, green eyes and white skin with a lightly brown tan to it. His clothing is that what you would expect from a traveller. Sturdy leather boots and clothing made of sewn together animal hides & fur. He is muscled above average from the heavy farmwork he did in his past maintaining this from the heavy lifting of trading goods. =